


Disturbing Stimilus

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Age Play, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con References, Roleplay, Smut, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sees his son’s friend walking home alone and decides to pick him up and indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing Stimilus

**Author's Note:**

> No plot here people. Just porn straight up. 
> 
> READ the warnings.

“Jen?” Jared called in question, his passenger window rolled down as he slowed his car and peered out at the teenager on the street. The boy looked up and confirmed it was indeed Tristan’s friend Jensen.

“Hey Mr.Padalecki,” the youth replied with a little wave and Jared pulled the car to the side, waiting as Jensen approached the window.

“It’s pouring out there, did you want a ride?” Jared questioned and watched Jensen hesitate before giving a tentative nod. “It would be nice,” he admitted, his sweater already damp as the rain came down steadily.

Once Jensen was in and they where off, Jared cranked the heat and eyed the teenager, watching tracks of water drip down his face. Jared normally didn’t go for the young ones, no matter how cute they where, but Jensen certainly made him reconsider. The young boy was Tristan’s age, 19, and he already looked delicious every inch of him promising a satisfying fuck.

“Where were you going?” Jared inquired, made small talk as they drove along, Jared ogling the boy openly while the teenager just blushed. Jensen was a tease, all shy smiles and knowing eyes, a hot little cock tease.

Jared saw the boy licked his lower lip, pink tongue dragging obscenely while he gave a weak smile. Without thinking about it, Jared dropped a hand from the steering wheel to the boy’s knee. It felt tiny in his grip and he gave it a soft squeeze as he talked on, as if it wasn’t out of place for his hand to be there. Jensen flushed harder, his freckles standing out and his voice stuttering a bit as he answered Jared’s questions about school and mundane shit.

Without turning his attention from the road, Jared let his hand slip lower, felt the denim of Jensen jeans as he slid half up his thigh. Jensen was completely ridged under his hand but he didn’t say anything in protest.

“So Jensen, I’ve noticed you don’t seem overly keen on girls yet? Its all Tristan ever yaps about these days.” Jared said with a casual tone, his hand resting on the youth’s tiny thigh and Jensen stared out the window, a tell tale flush on his pretty face the only give that something was out of place.

“I dunno, my dad says it takes time sometimes,” he finally answered, voice low and nervous.

“Yeah? Well you know some time guys like other guys,” as he spoke, Jared gave him a reassuring squeeze and let his hand slide a tiny fraction higher.

“Sometimes they like both too, like me. I like men and women,” he explained, glancing at the teenager and seeing him staring down, face still red as he licked his lips nervously.

“When you like either one you notice them,” he continued, half his attention on where they where driving as he took them passed the turn to Jensen’s place and toward the outskirts of the city instead.  “And I’ve noticed you Jen, seen the way you watch me, watch other guys.”

Jensen said nothing, just sat in the passenger seat with a face twisted in a shameful fear.

“There’s nothing wrong you know,” the older man soothed, voice kind as he turned down one of the deserted roads that were shaded heavily with trees.

“Nothing wrong at all,” he promised, his hand finally sliding the last few inches until he was cupping Jensen. The boy was half hard and his face completely confused. Finally looking up he realized they had gone off trail as Jared parked along the road.

“Where are we?” The teenager asked, voice tiny as Jared undid his belt buckle and slide over, closer to the boy as he groped him through his jeans. Ignoring the boy’s question he instead leaned down to press a soft kiss on his neck, felt Jensen suck in a shaky breath as he nuzzled his skin and took a little lick, tasted him just a tiny bit.

Jensen twisted under him, tried to ease back suddenly but Jared just followed. With his belt on there wasn’t much room for the boy to squirm away.

“S-stop it.” Jensen whimpered, voice afraid as he put a hand to Jared’s chest and tried to push him back, fumbled to slip away from him.

“Jensen, did you think you could just ask like that?” Jared questioned, his tone one he used to scold his son and the teenager seemed to cringe under it.  “You come around my house all blushing and little smiles, teasing me with your eyes, with those obscenely tight jeans,” he explained, undoing Jensen’s seat belt and twisting the boy so his back was pressed to the passenger door.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You did, I saw it, you little slut, I fucking saw it,” Jared growled, voice dropping lower as Jensen started to struggle, pushing at Jared's full chest with both hands and shaking his head negatively, trying to get from under the much bigger man. Jared took both his wrist in one hand and pinned them to the door, pulled Jensen’s petite form under his own as they laid over the front seat. Quickly he caught on of the boy’s kicking leg and then the other, trapped them under his own.

Jensen fought, breathing harsh pants as he exerted himself but Jared was far bigger, had more weight and girth to easily pin the tiny teen down and Jensen gradually stopped fighting, laid pinned under Jared as he sucked in weak breaths.

“It’s gonna be ok baby, I’m gonna take good care of you,” he reassured the boy, smiled down at him as Jensen’s eyes watered and he shook his head.

“P-please…stop, don’t,” the teenager begged, his huge eyes looking adorable as tears pooled. Jared made soft ‘shh’ sounds as he dropped his head to kiss the boy’s neck, tasting the salt of his skin while Jensen squirmed and shied away. Occasionally he’d try to buck Jared off, try to get a leg or arm free but when Jared held him easily he slowly stopped trying. Just lay there while Jared sucked dark marks along his neck, left a string of love bites for all to see.

“You’re gonna have to tell your parents you went on a date, that some girl kissed you,” Jared teased, nipped at Jensen’s ear as the boy made hitching sounds. With quick fingers Jared undid the boys jeans and yanked them off, stripped the boy down roughly until he was naked and exposed.

“Look at that pretty little body, no one’s gonna protest at all that I had to have a taste if they get a look at you,” Jared muttered, eating up every inch of the trembling boy spread out on his car seat.

“Let’s get a good look,” he added, flipping Jensen so he was on his stomach and holding him down as he crammed a knee between the boy’s thighs to gain access. Without any hesitation Jared pressed his fingers along the cleft of the boy’s sweet ass and rubbed at his hole. Jensen squirmed meekly and once he settled down, Jared fumbled under the seat for the little tube of lubricant. There was no point in fucking a dry hole, it would hurt him as much as Jensen. He put a sloppy amount, letting it getting all over as he rubbed it along Jensen asshole, feeling him tremble and try to shy away. He prodded at the little ring of muscle, testing to see how easily he could press in and he found Jensen virgin sweet.

“Your ass is too tight, but we can change that.” Jared whispered, rubbing the tip of his fingers over the tight little pucker and pushing two fingers in, he used his other hand to keep Jensen pinned to the leather seat. The boy arched away with a sudden hard cry, trying to squirm away from the forced invasion but Jared held him down, let his knees rest on the back of Jensen’s thigh to keep him in place. He clamped his free hand over the boy’s mouth, muffled his cries as he forced his way into his tender little body.

“You’re so damn tight, you little bitch, made for this.” Jared hissed, pushed in as far has his fingers would go to force a muffled cry from the boy under him, Jensen squirmed to escape but Jared pinned him, forced him to take it all for a moment before he eased up and let Jensen pull away until his fingers came free.

Sitting up, Jared rested his hand on the small of Jensen’s back, it looked obscenely big there he mused and fuck if it didn’t make his dick twitch. Holding the boy down he ran his fingers along the curve of the boy’s ass and slipped three fingers in, he leaned down to spit along the digits to help smooth the way a little more. The teenager whimpered but his hole opened for them easier now. Jared shoved his fingers to his knuckles and grinded them in deep before roughly finger fucking the boy.

“That’s it baby, you’re loosening up, open that pretty pink hole for me,” he cooed, dropping soft kisses on the boy’s neck and shoulder, reaching to trail them along Jensen’s jaw. Pulling his hand free he used it, slicked with spit and lube to pull Jensen’s chin up so he could kiss the boy. Jensen sobbed into his mouth but didn’t fight it and when Jared dug his fingers into his cheeks, he parted his mouth. It felt dirty how tiny his mouth felt to Jared as he shoved his tongue in, licked up spit and sucked on Jensen’s tongue. Pressing down on Jensen’s petite body under him, Jared humped at him his hard dick sliding along the inside of Jensen’s thigh. When it wasn’t enough to satisfy him he broke the wet kiss, purposely letting spit dangle from Jensen’s gorgeous lips as he sat back up over him again. Jensen tried to turn his face away but Jared’s hand followed him, slipped into his mouth to rub the fingers that had been inside his ass on his tongue.

“Can you taste yourself? Huh? Come on little bitch, suck my fingers,” Jared hissed and Jensen sobbed, tried to pull his mouth away. Jared didn’t hesitate to pull back a bit more and drop a hard slap on the boy’s ass. Jensen jerked with a cry and Jared pressed his fingers in his mouth with more force.

“Suck them.”

This time Jensen compiled, closed him mouth and sucked at them weakly, innocent little suckles that lacked sensuality and turned Jared on all the more for it.

Once they were good a wet he pulled his hand free, let spit dribble down the teenager’s lip and smeared it over his chin as he took hold of his cock and pressed it back between the sweet little cheeks of the boy’s fine ass. Finding the pucker, he rubbed the end of his dick over it, felt the little hole quiver and then try to tighten up. Jared reached out to yank the ashtray open, inside was his emergency stash of condoms and he grabbed one. Ripping the corner with his teeth he didn’t try to make the hole bigger, just squeezed as much lube as he could from it. Letting the foil package fall into the shadows of the foot well, Jared used what he got from the condom to slick his throbbing dick up, smearing the lube before he searched for Jensen’s tight little pucker again. Jared never fucked without a condom, he’d intended to use the one he grabbed but the thrill of doing this bare was too much to resist.   

Jared took pleasure in sinking in with one thrust, shoving all the way down and getting a loud sob from Jensen, the boy tried to get away, drag himself out from under Jared but the older man kept him pinned. Shoving one arm under Jensen, he slipped it between the leather seat and the boy’s chest, going up until his hand reached the top of Jensen’s shoulder, hooking his arm he gripped the round curve of his shoulder and yanked Jensen back.

“Pretty little thing like you, you need to learn to take dick, baby, you’re meant for it,” he explained, voice soothing even as he made Jensen take his entire fat length, felt the boy’s hole stretching wide as Jensen sobbed, dropping his head to the seat and crying out when Jared bottomed out. Jensen tried to lift away but Jared held him, rolled his hips in tight circles and stayed deep inside the teenager.

“You a little cock tease huh? The way you strut around and act, you were looking for this, have been for a long time now huh?” Jared taunted, leaned over the petite boy and licked his shoulder; left a wet trail of spit as he rocked his hips, felt that perfect hole forced to take his thick cock. Jensen sobbed, whimpered into his arm as Jared moved.

Jared fucked him harshly, let his nastiest urges out as he pummeled the boy, slammed home and grunted in time with Jensen’s sobbing. The teen whimpered and thrashed about but he stopped trying to get away.

“You look so good under me baby, you belong there,” Jared chuckled, spread Jensen’s legs out now that the fight had left him. Pressing them as wide as he could, Jared saw the faint gleam of lube and the tight ring of muscle.

“So fucking pretty.”

Leaning back up Jared lifted Jensen, forced the boy on his knees so Jared got a good view of his sweet ass. The pucker spread wide, looked like it was straining to handle the girth of Jared’s cock and the man grunted, stared down at the dirty part of the boy as he fucked in that perfect little asshole.

“Move you ass,” Jared growled, delivered a hard slap on Jensen’s flank again as he started fucking him harder, yanked Jensen into every lunge and just fucking rode the smaller body. Jensen was helpless to stop him, he moved like a rag doll, bounced along the seat without trying to catch himself. The soft whimpers where his only contribution to their fucking.

Jared stopped thrusting and pulled put, once his cock was free he shoved Jensen forward so there was some space between them. Once he had enough room to, he dropped three hard slaps to Jensen’s ass. The boy cried out loudly and tried to jerk away, made Jared hold him back down, pressing his chest into Jensen back until he knew the boy was struggling to breath.

“When I say move I fucking mean it,” he told the teenager and grabbed Jensen’s hand, made him reach back to take hold of Jared’s erection. The boy immediately dropped it and Jared spared him a moment to give him two hard slaps, the boy’s ass had to be stinging now. When he put Jensen’s hand back it stayed this time, trembling but complacent.

“Now you put that inside you baby, a slut like you wants this, I know you do and you’re gonna prove it. Put my cock up in your tight ass,” Jensen was shaking hard, but this time he didn’t even try and protest, he just obeyed, fumbled to get Jared’s dick lined up with his abused hole. Jared was surprised how hot it made him, a fighting Jensen was sweet but a complacent one? Even better. The teenager managed to find his slicked hole, and he whimpered a bit but started to press the head of Jared’s dick in. Jared reared back though, surprising even himself when he quickly reached under Jensen and flipped him onto his back, made him face Jared as he settled back over him.

“Again baby, put me back in that cock hungry hole,” the man instructed, voice softer as he pet Jensen’s silky hair and tugged his hand back down to take hold of Jared again. Once the youth got Jared lined up the older man pressed in, felt the first give as the boy’s hole opened up easily now. Jared rested his weight on his knees and elbows, shoved both his arms under Jensen’s armpits and along his shoulders so they came up around his neck, one hand cupping the back of his skull while the other curled on his shoulder like before.

“You feel that baby, feel how easy it is now, you’re really are a cock slut huh?” Jared teased, smiled down him as he sank in slowly, savored it as Jensen’s face became pinched and he shifted uncomfortably. Jared pressed in a few inches abruptly, a deeper thrust and Jensen arched up and away, a cry coming from his sweet mouth as his arms flew up to push uselessly as Jared’s broad chest.

“Fuck, still a little tight, god, you’re a fine piece of ass,” Jared eased back a bit and looked down at the beautiful boy, such pretty perfect little features. Green eyes framed with thick lashes, high cheeks bones, full pouting lips and sweet freckles. God it was a sin how stunning he was.

“You don’t like when I do that?” He asked, shoved in all the way again and watched Jensen cry out, struggle to get away. He held him down for a moment let him really feel it before he pulled back half way.

“Well? Do you want me to stop that?” Jared prompted and Jensen nodded his head quickly, a single tear tracking down his cheek.

“They grab your thighs for me, hold them up so I can fuck you.” Jared commanded, took Jensen’s small slender fingers in his own and led them to curl around his own soft thighs. Jared sat back and pushed them up, Jensen’s knees to his chest. Jensen made a hitched little breath; whimpering but he held them in place.

Jared sat back for a moment, let his cock come free and stroked it lazily, eyed the teenager hungrily as he laid there, face tear streaked, chin wet with spit and lube, his trembling fingers digging into his own thighs as he held them open, gave Jared a spectacular view even in the lowlight. The lube gleaming on the tiny little pucker. Jensen’s own cock soft against his belly. Jared moved back, he elbowed the steering wheel and he cursed the tight space as he struggled to maneuver himself down. Taking the boy’s flaccid cock in his hand he bend his head and sucked the head into his mouth. Jensen made a soft choking sound but otherwise didn’t react as Jared suckled on his flesh. Flicking his tongue over the head, he pumped the length in his hand until he felt the tell tale stiffening. As the cock hardened in his mouth, Jensen became increasingly vocal, sobbing and sucking in broken breaths. Jared paid them little heed and more attention to the dick coming to life in his mouth. Once it was stiff enough to stand on it’s own his hand leg go and sank down passed Jensen’s balls, a single finger easing back into the dripping hole. Jensen cried out and let go of his thighs, they fell onto Jared shoulders, still spread open as Jared blew the boy with the experience of years. Jensen just whimpered his body betraying him, a teenage body too confused to do anything but react. Jared fingered him, pressed around until Jensen made a surprised sound and jerked. He pressed again in the same spot and rubbed at Jensen’s prostate until the boy’s moans were less afraid and more desperate. Jared bobbed his head and sucked messy, let spit run down the length as Jensen finally began to rock his hips, meek little movements.

“You like that?” Jared asked, letting the erection slip free as he pressed a soft kiss on Jensen thigh.

“See? You really are a little cock slut,” he explained, slid himself up so he was face to face with Jensen.

“It ok baby, I’m not gonna tell anyone, sweetie.” Jared coaxed when the tears started trickling. Pressing soothing kisses along his face he tasted the salt of them.

“I figured out what you were really like, but other people might not,” he explained, idly jerking Jensen off so the boy stayed hard. Moving up again he pressed the head of his cock back into the boy’s asshole and rubbed along the lubricated passage, teased a bit before he pushed the tip in. Jensen tensed up at first but slowly relaxed, looked off to the side with a tight expression as Jared pushed home into him. He stopped just over half way when Jensen tensed up and his face pinched in pain. Taking one of the teenager’s hands from his thigh he led it to Jensen’s erection, made him jerk himself off while Jared began to slowly fuck his pretty ass.  

“Good boy, such a beautiful little bitch,” Jared praised as he snapped his hips, pumped into Jensen. With each thrust he sank a little deeper, took his time and worked Jensen’s body open until his face didn’t show pain with each lunge. Once Jared could slam all the way up and Jensen only gave a hitched gasp without discomfort the man figured to boy was ready enough.

“Gonna fuck you nice and hard, just like a bitch like you deserves, put a warm load in you and everything,” Jared told the boy with a filthy wink, smirking as he held the arm rest for balance so he could easily fuck the teenager under him. Jensen laid compliant, completely naked with sweat starting to show on him, gleaming in the weak light and making him look like a vision. 

“Such a perfect cock slut,” The older man chuckled, taking Jensen thighs so he could yank him to meet each thrust, watching the boy move along the leather seat, like a rag doll as Jared used him.

The tight suction of his ass was amazing; Jared could feel the sweet pressure and wet friction around his cock. It had been too long since he’d just taken like this, used another body for nothing but his own pleasure.

Jensen’s hand was still stroking himself, those delicate fingers wrapped around his dick, pulling at it while Jared fucked him. A little whimper came from Jensen and it sounded more like a moan then anything upset.

“Are you feeling more willing now? A cock slut wants it even when he say’s otherwise,” Jared mocked watching Jensen look shamed. Pushing the boy’s hand away Jared took the his cock, pumping him with sure hard strokes in rhythm with the snapping of his own hips. Jensen had his head to the side, lying out on his back, looking away as Jared pounded him. The boy was chewing his lip, trying to stop himself from rocking into Jared’s hand but he could feel the boy’s dick twitching, aching for each touch.

“Are you going to come? Is my little bitch going to get off while he’s being fucked like a whore?” Jared asked with a dark chuckle, giving Jensen’s cock a hard squeeze and feeling it jump.

“Like it rough don’t you? Like to be manhandled a little, huh baby boy?” Jensen shook his head in negative but a harsh slam made him cry out and his cock pulsed, near climax under Jared’s callous treatment. 

“Gonna come? Gonna get off you little cock whore?” Jared asked each word with a powerful thrust, yanking on Jensen’s dick as well and watching the boy shake his head negatively over and over even as his cries got louder. Arching of the seat, Jensen grabbed frantically at Jared’s hand to stop him but it was too late. The little bitch came all over his own belly while Jared forced him. What a sight it was too, seeing Jensen whimper and gasp, tears trickling even as his hips rolled and pumped weakly into Jared’s hand, smears of white along his wrist. 

“Little slut, saying no then loving every second of it.”

Jared let go of the boy’s spent cock and gathered up Jensen’s still warm come, rubbing it along the boy’s pretty lips and watching his face crumple as Jared pushed his fingers in and rubbed the boy’s own come on his tongue.

“Bet you love the taste of it,” he grunted, feeling his own balls start to tighten up, knowing he was going to loose it soon.

Leaning down over Jensen, Jared slapped his mouth on the boy’s slack one, kissing him roughly and licking the salty taste from him as he pounded away. His full chest pressed along Jensen’s slim one, overpower him easily. Taking hold of the boy’s ass he dug his fingers into each cheek and tilted Jensen for the perfect angle to ram into him. The sweet feel of his hole was all Jared needed as he broke the messy kiss with a grunt and fucked the boy hard, rode him for all he was worth as Jensen whimpered and pushed weakly at his chest squirming under the harsh thrusting.

“Easy bitch, just take it now, all you gotta do is lay there like and take it,” he told the boy, sweat dripping from his forehead as he pumped into Jensen, tried to focus on the feeling of it and the sight of the used boy bouncing under him as he felt the high start to gather.

“Such a perfect boy, such a perfect little cock slut,” Jared hissed out, his hips jabbing wildly, the rhythm ruined as Jared slammed in roughly and grinded himself, wanting to feel Jensen all around him a he came. With a groan he felt the first pulse, grinding himself and pushed into Jensen so hard he slid up on the seat, lifting a hand to brace himself from being shoved into the unyielding car door.

“Please,” the teenager gasped out, voice hoarse and weak as Jared shuddered and managed to give him a few last vicious thrusts as he pumped his load into the boy’s sweet hole. Feeling the roar of his climax Jared loved every brief second as his cock pulsed and jerked, spitting seed into Jensen’s belly and making Jared groan. All too fast the high fell back and the pleasure eased down as Jared finally dragged in air, feeling like he’d run a marathon. Sitting back he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at the boy he’d just fucked, noting how sweetly debauched Jensen looked.

Pulling out of him abruptly Jared tipped Jensen hips up and leaned down to give his abused little hole an obscene kiss, sucking at the loose pucker and pushing his tongue into the stretched hole. Sealing his mouth he nosily sucked and licked his own come from Jensen, gather a good amount in his mouth before he pulled back and moved up to Jensen’s face. Grabbing his chin and tipping it up, he forced Jensen to open his lips so Jared could spit his own come into his slack mouth.

“Swallow it,” he commanded and the boy did it obediently, licking his lips even to gather a few stay gobs. Jared dropped his head and kissed Jensen, felt the boy answer it as he licked his little tongue into Jared’s mouth this time, looking for the taste of come as they made out lazily. Jensen legs coming around Jared’s hips to cling to him as the game gave way.

 

“Are you ok?” Jared asked as he broke the kiss, the dominance in his voice completely gone, leaving only a concerned tone. “Jen?”

The teenager gave a little noise, blinking up at Jared, eyes half lidded and totally sated. Idly, Jared wiped at the boy’s chin, brushing away the lube and come still there.

“You ok?” The older man asked again, sitting up slowly, mindful of the boy sprawled out under him.

“M’fine, sore but so worth it,” Jensen drawled, the broken fear to his voice absent as he stretched like a feline under Jared and reached to tug him back down, rearranging them so they were tucked together on the tiny bench seat.

“Was hot,” the teen muttered sleepily, already turning into a sloth like he always did after sex. “Lazy thing,” Jared teased but pressed a kiss to Jensen’s sweat damp hair.

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Nope. Just how I hoped you’d be, was worried you be too soft or stop and ask if I was ok or something,” Jensen replied, snuggling in close to the older man, who curled him up in his arms compliantly. “But you were awesome, all rough and mean, talking like that, fuck, you should talk like that more when we fuck.”

“You were soft halfway through,” Jared pointed out and Jensen flushed a little.

“I came the first time you shoved into me,” he admitted with a little shrug, reminding Jared that this was Jensen’s _fantasy._

“I used to be respectable,” Jared sighed out finally, reflecting on the days when he wasn’t sneaking around with his son’s friend, with a barely legal cock tease, pretending to rape him on the side of a road. Before he would spend evenings looking up dirty talk tutorials and mutter obscene things to himself in the shower to get the hang of it.  

“Yeah, but you were bored out of your skull,” the teenager shot back and yawned, snuggling in and letting his eyelids drop low. “You love every second with me,” the cocky teenager said but the words lacked the confidence to pull it off, Jared could see a rare flash of the insecure boy under the strong front.

“I do, just like I love you,” Jared told him easily and watched Jensen flush prettily, not saying anything in protest about such ‘corny’ talk like he used too. Jensen came from a hard family and used to be angry all the time, acting out and just looking for attention that no one would give him. Jared had only meant to help the kid out at first, insisting Jensen stay for dinner or to call Jared if he even needed a ride. Things that he did for his own son he actively started doing for Jensen. For a short time Jensen refused it but he gave in eventually and Jared realized how attention starved the teenage was when he was over for dinner every night, sleeping in the spare room all the time, practically moving in.

Jensen was a lot more observant then he looked and he’d quickly noticed that Jared would sometimes slip up and give him an inappropriate glance. Almost immediately Jensen was teasing and flirting, offering Jared anything he wanted, seducing him until the older man couldn’t help but take a little taste once Jesnen was of legal age. Jensen had pretty much yanked him downhill from there. Jared felt like shit some days for touching a boy who only wanted to be loved, for soiling Jensen even if he hadn’t been pure to begin with.

“Where do you think you’d be if you weren’t with me?” Jared asked idly, lazily curled up on his front seat with a teenage boy, knowing he needed to get dressed and drive them home.

“This again?” Jensen scoffed in reply, voice slurred with sleep. “I’d most likely still be hanging out with my old friends, still spreading my legs for anyone interested and if my parents had figured out I was a raging homo, I’d most likely be homeless and drop out of school. Fall into the hard drugs, prostitution to pay for them, and then OD in an alley somewhere. My gravestone would read, ‘If only he’d met Jared’.”

“Hilarious.”

“Your guilt thing is cute but believe me when I tell you having an older guy all worried about my education and me eating healthy around isn’t hurting me, …I imagine I’d be pretty freaking lonely,” Jensen finally admitted with a little self-conscious shrug, still uneasy about ‘feelings’.

“As long as you’re happy with a clingy too-old boyfriend,” Jared replied, taking one of Jensen’s hands and pressing a kiss to it. For all his tough talk, these where the moments Jensen lived for, he could never hide it how much he loved being snuggled and Jared could see it now, the way a quiet smile touched the boy’s face.

“I’m peachy, now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Romantic.”

“I try.”


End file.
